When water dries from a surface, water marks, smears or spots are left on the surface due to the debris present in the water. One strategy for producing a self-cleaning surface is to use hydrophilic materials. The hydrophobic debris is often repelled from this type of surface, and the hydrophilic debris is attracted by water. As water droplets spread out across the surface, they carry away the debris and clean the surface without the need for scrubbing or the use of harsh chemicals. Particularly in exterior applications, water can come in the form of rain making these surfaces essentially self-cleaning. Therefore, self-cleaning surfaces using hydrophilic materials have been of significant industrial interest.